Past Pain, Present Love
by suichi-hime-no-kitsune
Summary: she ran.Ran to get away from the stinging ache in her chest.It hurt.It felt like here heart had been torn to pieces and fed to ravounes demons.He had done this,he had betrayed her"
1. Default Chapter

ELLO!! This is my first fic so please be nice. This is an yyh and iy crossover I really hope u like it. It's a sesshy/kag/kurama pairing. R&R and tell what ya think  
  
Disclaimer:*picks up IY DVD looks at it* nope it doesn't say Inuyasha is owned or created by me so I guess not. DAMN!  
  
She ran. Ran to get away from the stinging ache in her chest. It hurt. It felt like here heart had been torn to pieces and fed to ravines demons. He had done this he had betrayed her. The cuts along her arms, legs and the five deep long gashes down her back hurt, but were nothing compared to the pain in her heart. He betrayed her. She loved him with all her heart and soul and then some. She would have stayed by his side forever and a day. But not any more, not after what Inuyasha had done (he seems to do that a lot)  
  
!@!##$!# flash back #$#$#!~# Kagome had awoken with a start. There was a cold chill running down her spin. Her skin felt like it was a crawl with spiders. The dull ache that surged through what seemed her whole being could only by one thing. Kikyo. (Hey she's made of dirt and bones therefore not a person) She looked around camp and named off the members of the little group. 'Shippo, Sango, Miroku.weres Inuyasha.' So she slung her bow and arrows on her back and headed towards the place were she felt a sickening cold aura. Walking alone at night no longer scared her. She had been training now for a while. 'Its been two years since I started this endless journey.' She thought as she continued to march. Then she heared the soft murmur of voices in the clearing up ahead. What she saw made her heart shatter as it always did. Inuyasha and Kikyo were there together in an intimate embrace; Inuyasha whispering lovingly into her ear then raised his voice slightly so she could here his horrible words. "Kikyo ai shiteru ( I love u (sp?)I would do anything for you." He spoke softly. "What of my reincarnation." She said into his ear. "She means nothing to me. Ill kill her so you can have your soul back then ill take her Shikon shards she has. She means nothing to me." He promised her. Kikyo smiled evilly (brrr *shakes* Kikyo + smile = creepy) into his shoulder. "Nothing not even a friend?" she questioned. "No never. I only pretend to be her fiend to get the jewel shards. I don't need her anymore now that I have you." There was along silence as Kagomes heart broke into thousands of pieces. Tears welled up into her eyes. She had loved him and thought he loved her back, if not that then she thought that at least they were friends. She was brought out of here revere by the cold voice of the clay pot. " I want you to prove that you love me by killing my little reincarnation.. tonight." a few moments went by but its seemed to Kagome as if it was an eternity until he answered. " Hai (yes)."  
  
Suchi: well good bad horrible please R&R the more reviews the sooner all update 


	2. Bloody Tears prt2

ELLO!! I'm ba~ck. Thanks to the few (like 2) who R&R. Actually a big thanks two the only 2 ppl I believe to be reading this. THANKS to Mistress and SliverDragonYoukai. this chap continues were the last left off and is still in flashback and If I spell something wrong please tell me. Ill get like the first three chps done pretty fast but after that it might be awhile before I update 'cause I have 2 big school projects to do. My teach Mrs. Kettler let my do my book report on Inuyasha. YAY! I try if at all possible I always tie in my schoolwork with my fav animes or Japan.. Most of the time they hafta do with Kurama. Hell my science report was on ROSES. I LOVE KURAMA. Hey am I the only author on here who has a gaia account. Just wondering..ill shut up now.for a little while.  
  
Disclaimer: * looks into mirror * mirror mirror on the wall do I own Inuyasha at all *Kurama's face appears* Kurama: nope. Suchi: chikuso  
  
#!$$ last chp %#@ She had loved him and thought he loved her back, if not that then she thought that at least they were friends. She was brought out of here revere of the clay pot. " I want you to prove that you love me by killing my little reincarnation.. tonight." a few moments went by but its seemed to Kagome as if it was an eternity until he answered. " Hai (yes)."  
  
-_-~_~ *_* this chapter *_*~_~-_-  
  
a simple answer yet it managed to shatter Kagomes heart even more, if that's even possible. Kagome couldn't hold back anymore. Tears started to flow unchecked down her face like a river. 'Maybe if I cry enough ill drown at least then all be free of the pain.' With that thought she turned away and ran. She didn't get far, only about twenty feet before she felt their auras drawing closer. They were following her. Chasing. Kagome new she couldn't out run them, even with her miko powers and Sesshomaru's blood enhancing her speed. They were to determined to spill her blood. Suddenly a searing pain ripped through her back. (u know I should just end it her *sees Mistress and sil.drag.youkai carrying pitch forks* uh maybe ill keep going 0_0;;;). Inuyasha had struck her! "No aishiteru Inu-kun." She screamed out in pain and betrayal.  
  
She started to fall forward, but before she touched the ground another blow came. To her chest sending her backwards. Then a hit to her side then another then another. (if u cant tell im not very good at fight scenes) He was nothing but a red blur swarming around her causing wave after wave of pain to coarse through her. With each strike his claws dug deeper into her flesh.' I half to live if not for Shippo then to finish my duty as the guardian of the Shikon no tama.' With that Kagome gathered her miko powers around herself so if Inuyasha touched her he would be burned. Inuyasha stopped in front of her growling. She gasped when she saw his eyes. They were as red as her blood. He had one fang hanging over the edge of his lips, set in a sneer. Two purple strips adorned his face and each wrist. She could see his hands soaked and dripping with her blood. "Come on kag- chan if you just go along with this I promise not to make your death to painful.  
  
You owe me this for all the times ive protected you. If you love me, you'll want me to be happy and you'll die." He growled fierily. "no. Inuyasha stop this. I don't want to hurt you. I love you, but if you get in the way of my duty to the Shikon ill kill you. Ai shiteru Inu-kun, but I will kill you" Kagome said as she readied her bow, but before she could even release her arrow an arrow struck her left shoulder. 'Kikyo. Id forgotten she was there. Chikoso. How could I dropped my guard?' Kagome had dropped her bow and arrows and clutched the arrow tightly and ripped it out. The pain was unimaginable. The wounds all over her body stung, burned, and bled. But that was nothing compared to the arrow. It wasn't the wound that hurt but the tainted miko energy. It burned and sizzled her skin making her teeth clench in pain. She screamed right down to her soul. Kagome aura was so pure that it made the pain all that much more worse she realized.'kuso. Baka ama (shit.stupid bitch)' she thought. ' I need a way out but I don't want to hurt him.. yet.' she cried from the pain and betrayal. Not to mention she was tired and frustrated. She regretted it when the salt of her tears burned the cuts on her face. But she quickly ignored it and continued to cry.' wait' she thought.' I know.'  
  
With that kagome focused all her miko power into the tree behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed kagome had started to glow blue. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BITCH!!"(Gee wonder who that could be) she ignored him. "ANSWER ME NOW BITCH.ANSWER."His words were cut short when the branches of the tree behind him shot out and grabbed and wrapped around him. Holding him in place" what the fuck is this bitch!!" he roared. Kagome merely looked at him with tired, sad, and angry eyes. So angry. For a moment in his life he was afraid. He saw BLOOD in her eyes. His blood. That made him angry.(wonder where Kikyo went) "kill her bitch! Kill her!" he yelled at Kikyo who stood a ways away. (Oh there she is)  
  
!!!!Kikyo's pov!!!!  
  
'I can feel the power coming off of her in waves. were did she get so much power.' Kikyo in all her life and death had never even came close to the power she was showing !!!!! end pov !!!!  
  
Kikyo nervously slung her bow with three arrows. This went unnoticed by kagome however as she continued to stare at Inuyasha. The binds would only last a day at the most. Midoriko had taught her many things. About four months ago Midoriko started visiting her in her dreams. She told kagome that she was not Kikyo's reincarnation. And the Shikon no Tama created her, with half of Midoriko's soul and some of the demon souls within the Shikon, as a guardian. Kagome wondered why she looked so much like Kikyo. When asked Midoriko responded that the Shikon wanted its daughter and home to look and feel familiar. So it gave her some of the characteristics of its old guardian. Midoriko had also told kagome that she was neither a youkai nor a ningen. She would only have a human look and aura until the full moon two days from now. After she "evolved" (sounds like pokemon I know) she would still be able t retain her human look and aura to avoid suspicion. Kagome asked what she would be and what she would look like since she wasn't a demon or a human. Midoriko said she would simply be a guardian and that she was uncertain of what she would look like. She also told kagome that she had powers way beyond that of her own and would be able to control the elements. She told kagome she would train her in her powers. Midoriko had trained her to use the powers she had for the moment to there fullest extent. Kagome could now manipulate some plants, her miko arrows were now deadly accurate, shoot blast of miko energy from her hands, create many weapons from her miko energy, she had learned how to master her elemental powers, and had telepathic and psychic (sp?) abilities. She was rudely brought out of her memories. "Bitch release me now so that I may have that pretty little head of yours!!" Inuyasha screeched angrily. Kagome simply turned and started to run away. Tears poring down her face. Suddenly she screamed out in pain as three arrows pierced her back. One in her right shoulder, one in the middle of her back, and another in her lower left side. THAT WAS IT. Her pain and anger was too much. She turned to the undead bitch. She raised up her hand, palm-facing Kikyo. Her eyes glowed a brilliant (just the colored part not the whole eye)blue as tears continued streaming down her face. Her remaining energy gathering in her palm. Kikyo took two steps back in fear then froze she couldn't move she wanted to but couldn't. Kagome had frozen her to the spot. Kagome let loose her miko energy her anger and sadness fueling her powers. The field was filed with a bright blue light. Kikyo screamed in agony as the pure blast shot from Kagomes hand and tore through her tainted clay body. "NO!!! BITCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS KIKYO!!!" his answer was greeted by silence. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the ash remains of Kikyo when they faintly glowed blue. An orb of light streamed forward and into kagome. The force of the impact caused kagome to stumble backwards.  
  
^_^^_^Kags pov ^_^^_^ 'Now that I have the other part of my soul once I regain my powers I should be ten folds stronger.' She thought hoping she was right. ' At least that's what Midoriko said.(thank god im almost done typin) @#@## End pov @$@@%  
  
Kagome was brought out of her daze by the sound of Inuyasha's voice." Please let me go.im sorry .kag-chan." He said softly. His eyes were back to normal and kagome almost fell for his diset (I cant spell ok) until she noticed the red in the edge of his eyes that threatened to spill out and take over his honey colored eyes and the purple strips adoring his face and hands. "NO!" she managed to bite out hoarsely. That was all it took for the red to surge forth and claim his eyes. He roared out in anger and started thrashing against his binds. Kagome could hold him no longer as he burst fourth from his binds and striking her across the face. Leaving three bloody trails across her left cheek in there wake. Kagome new they would leave scars even with her advanced healing power. She turned and ran as fast as she could even though her body strongly protested. She couldn't and wouldn't give up.  
  
~~~end flashback~~~~(finally)  
  
Kagome had been running for hours now. She was so set on getting away she didn't feel his aura stop. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore and dropped down to her knees on the bank of a river. She couldn't run anymore she had lost to much blood she was going to die. Even in her pain she noticed how beautiful the small clearing was. There were many mighty pines all around. (Are there even pine trees in Japan) To the left of her at the edge of the bank was a large sakura tree in full bloom.(don't be surprised if all the cherry trees in my story are always in full bloom^_^)'What a beautiful lace to die.' She thought sadly. she was brought out of her observation when two clawed arms reached around her waist. She screamed.  
  
Well wacha think. HEY if I change the summary would more ppl read this. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KURAMA READ AND REVIEW. At the current moment I only now of 2 ppl who are actually reading this.. That's the most iv ever written without being forced. Huh. Well R&R please. Oh and it will be a while before I update 'cause I hafta write the next few chps. If anyone even cares. 


	3. Savior

ELLO!! I~M BA~CK. Didga miss me. *Sees audience stare blankly at her *uhh*sweat drops * anyway sorry its been a while since ive updated. My glasses broke so until their fixed im stuck with my old glasses back from before my eyes got worse. Oh god I think im going blind *starts crying* and im so young!! *Continues to sob * WHY GOD WHY TAKE MY BROTHER BUT NOT MY EYES!!!... Im better now anyway I have a bunch of ideas for fanfics but im only ganna do one fic at a time. I don't think I have a snowballs chance in hell of balancing 5 fics schoolwork and keeping my room clean..I LOVE KURAMA!!! *Audience sweat drops * umm on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha kik and Inu would die horrible painful deaths while kag and fluffy-sama fall in love  
  
Kagome screamed until she noticed the hands wrist strips were red not purple. It was then that she noticed the familiar aura that wrapped around and comforted her worn, frail, and bleeding body like a blanket and slightly eased the ack in her heart. She started to feel guilt nagging and gnawing and the back of her mind. Digging deeper into her thoughts, like a termite burrowing into a rotted log. Trying to escape a raging storm of pain and make itself known.( I wonder if that's a little to descriptive) for she knew she had caused the ears of the person who held her pain with her scream.  
  
As though feeling her distress the person tightened their grip around her waist. She decide since he was here she would call the others. She really didn't want to be alone and wanted to talk to them. So with that thought she opened her mind link with them and let out a sort of distress signal. With in minutes the steady beating of three sets of wings could clearly be heard along with a loud roar. And two similar auras could be felt coming towards her from the forest. It was only a matter of seconds before two white-cloaked figures appeared out of the shadows. While three shadowed figures appeared in the clearing. They all rushed at her (ahhh) in concern. (ohh) they figures started eyeing her wounds and tenderly touching her and checking for any broken bones asking what happened and if she was ok. She weakly smiled up at them before giving into the darkness knowing she was safe.  
  
~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~*******\ yeah short I know but I need to finish my homework and clean my room and take a shower once I accomplish these goals ill update m kay please R&R. 


	4. AN: info on the story

ELLO!! This is not a chapter I just wanted to say I actually have 4 ppl reading earlier I did something wrong on the profile so I couldn't read all the reviews. Its better now. : 3  
  
rosie13: thanks for reviewing. I love seshy to but as a friend 'cause if I say I "love love" him since my friend Tara claimed him shed probably kick my ass. -_-;;;  
  
White Fox 612: Glad u like the story. Don't worry Kikyo and Inuyasha will both die a horrible painful death. And yes I mean both Kikyo will come back..only to die though...again.  
  
Mistriss: don't worry Inu will go down with Kikyo. No being tricked or cursed or bespelled (is that even a word) by Kikyo. No Inu being confused and thinking he loves Kikyo only to come and realize he loves Kagome once Kikyo's gone.  
  
And silv.drag.youkai. Still waiten for ur reply to my email.  
  
I wanted u to all no that ill be adin a char from X/1999 named Nataku. In the series he/she is a genetically engineered human who was created in a synthetic whom. He/she has no gender in the series but looks male. In my fic he's a MALE demon. Another char is lord Megaria (pronounced Magelya) he's from Samurai deeper Kyo. I don't know a lot about him other than were he comes from his looks and attack. He's from France or Europe. He's got an ascent. I'm also adin the dragon from the new Panzer Dragoon Orta. Email me for more info. 


	5. Fluffysama to the rescue

ELLO!! *Audience throws things at her * ow! Ow! Sorry gome please forgive!! I know its bin a while since I updated and the last ch was really short but I was busy working on my Inuyasha book report and colonial project not to mention it's the end of the quarter. Anyway here Is the next chap. Enjoy. Oh ids appreciate it if someone could tell me the names of all the attacks in Japanese thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: *looks into magic Kurama eight ball * Will I ever own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. *Kurama's face appears * Kurama: NO!! AND PLEASE STOP ASKING!!! Suchi: GOME *anime tears *  
  
$$$$$$$$ Fluffy-sama's POV$$$$$$  
  
I was running through the forests of my lands trying to find something to do. GODS I was bored. When I left Jaken was chaseing Rin around the garden trying to get her to study to no avail.. again. He looked ready to kill himself. I almost felt sorry for him.. almost. Anyway I was walking around the forest when I smelt intense fear and blood..KAGOMES BLOOD AND FEAR!! Yes I am worried and said Kagome not 'Inuyasha's wench'.  
  
@@@!!!!##### flashback#####!!!!@@@@  
  
About a year ago I went out to patrol my lands. When I returned Jaken had "accidentally" lost Rin. After pounding Jaken into the ground (yeah kill Jaken. Heh heh) I took off to find her. When I finally found her she was being attacked by what seemed an endless army of bear youkai. What surprised me most was that Kagome was standing in front of Rin protectively shooting arrow after arrow. A bear managed to strike her across the stomach when she ran out of arrows.  
  
She cried out when a blue light engulfed her, lighting up the clearing. In a blinding wave of purification energy, which I narrowly escaped, all the bear youkai where turned to ash. When the light finally faded I saw a scared and crying Rin kneeling over the unconscious and bleeding figure of Kagome. I knew after what she just did and the courage she displayed I couldn't just leave her there so I took her and Rin back to the palace and dressed her wounds. When she awoke it took a lot of talking to and explanations before she calmed down and believed I wouldn't kill her.  
  
I had told her it was my duty as Taiyoukai (demon lord) of the west to up hold his honor and repay her for saving his young ward. Eventually they both agreed that she would stay there while I trained her in magic, swordsmanship, and other weapons and skill. Over the time she stayed with me we had become quite close. She started thinking of me as the older brother she never had. Even though I thought her more than that. Even if she was human, she was very strong and powerful. She was the one person I could open up to and talk to. We became even closer, if it was possible, when she was gravely injured in battle. She had lost too much blood and was dying. Even if I used the Tenseiga it would not return her lost blood.  
  
So I did the one thing I could think of at the time I blood bonded with her. I slit her right palm and mine and tied them together. I shared my blood with her. She would either become my mate, heir, or sister. I was astounded when the ritual was complete and she had not changed a bit. Her miko powers had nullified my demonic blood but still gave her my strength and power. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. It was quite amusing in battle to see the looks on the faces of demons when their allies had been easily slain by the 'weak ningen' as they called her. It was a big pain in the ass when I reluctantly brought Kagome back to the hanyou.  
  
I honestly don't know why he has to call her such insulting names. She's much stronger than him now. I don't see why she just doesn't kill him. He's the loudest most annoying entity on the face of this earth. (Hmhm that's what I always call my brother and certain other people o-o Its mine and only mine so is "for the love of Kurama" and "ELLO!!" ) Even after I took much better care of her then him he still insists on me being evil and that its only a trick to get them to drop there guard. He really shouldn't talk since I could have killed him so many times if Kagome hadn't stopped me. (Hhmm I think sesshy is starting to sound a little childish maybe I should stop for now * ppl start throwing things* ok I get the point! Ow! I keep writing ok)  
  
####### end flashback######### While I was lost in my memories I sped towards were I scented her blood. I was going to make whoever spilt it pay. When I reached my destination I saw my brother running top speed lost in his demon blood. I figured id better stop him before he hurt Kagome or any of her friends. He stopped dead in his tracks when I intercepted him. That's when I noticed the blood dripping from his claws. Kagomes blood. I was shocked and enraged. He may yell at her but I never thought he would hit her. But I let none of this show on my face. He licked his claws and smirked. Ok that was it he is so going to die. (0.0 looks like he picked up some of kagome's habits. I guess they did share blood) I lunged and swung at him. It really pissed me off that he manage to avoid most of my attacks.' Damn how did he get so fast'. I got in a couple good hits. I stabbed him through the chest with my hand twice. (As u can probably tell im not so good at fight scenes) I was about to make the ending strike when he suddenly faded away.  
  
Normally I would have stayed and pondered this but I needed to find Kagome first. After following her blood trail for a while I found her by the edge of river on the verge of unconscious. I slowly approached her and wrapped my arms around her. I cringed when she screamed. I had to shut down my senses just to keep from going deaf. When she was finally done it seemed she finally realized who was holding her and calmed down. I was glad she had stopped screaming. I gently lifted her up and started to head back home after her quite plea. I paused momentarily as I felt her mind link to the others and me open. Through the link I could feel the distress signals she was sending out. She was calling the others. I waited for them to get here and get done with their mother Henning. ( is that even a word. If not it should be. Anyway what im saying is he was waiting for them to get done checking her over.) When they were done I saw her give a forced weary smile then pass out. With that the others and me headed back to the palace.  
  
MWWWAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *cough cough * you will never find out who they are MWWWWWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!...until the next chapie anyways. Remember R&R. 


	6. Good Morning

ELLO!!  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOOO!!! *throws things *  
  
Suchi: Im sorry I was ganna update on sat but got side tracked hope this chp makes up for it. By the way I need the Japanese translations.  
  
Ps. Im going to update every sat unless I get writers block or something comes up. (Or if im to lazy or sick as a dog like right now)  
  
Disclaimer: * grabs Kurama glomps him * mine all mine! I own Kurama he's all mine! Kurama: um....im sorry but u don't own me.  
  
Suchi: silence! I own u and all silver haired bishies except Inuyasha cause he's an a**hole. *Hiei walks up and hits Suchi over head and she lets go of Kurama and falls unconscious * Hiei: Suchi does not own Kurama or any other chars but she does own Kuroshiro.  
  
Good Morning  
  
Kagome groaned as rays of light flowed into the room. She awoke with a start. Visions of her horrible nightmare flooding back. It was happening again she was back there. He had been chasing her. Silent sobs racked here body. She paused for a moment when she felt something rub against her side. It was then she noticed that her wounds had been bandages and she was now dressed in a black sleeping yukata.(that's a sleeping kimono....right?) Her mid-thigh length her cascading around her.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see more clearly. She was sleeping on a large plush western still bed with black silk pillows, blankets, and comforter. White curtains hung around the bed; decorated with black birds, suspended from the ceiling by silver cords. The floor was polished white marble and the walls were black as midnight. There was a crescent moon painted on the ceiling. It stood out like a lighthouse in the fog. To the right of the bed was a white night stand, with black out-line of a rabbit. On the left of the bed were two large window/doors that led out to a large balcony. Thin black curtains with white songbirds over the glass doors, filtering the light. Against the wall to her left was a large black vanity. It had a hug silver dog painstakingly painted on it with a large mirror.  
  
To the right of that was a huge door, that lead to a set of indoor hot springs, and to the right of that was a large painting of two large white griffins with wings spread open laying on the shore of a moonlight lake. Large sakura trees in full bloom surrounded the lake. The griffins tilted their heads up at the full moon. Watching petals fall. To her right was a tall, wide, and white closet with black bats on it. To the left of that was a small black desk and chair. The wall in front of her was a set of two large doors. I the center of the room in front of the bed and slightly to the left was a large black fur rug with a low black table I its center and two small white cushions on either side of it. ( I just spent three paragraphs on describing a room.)  
  
She instantly recognized the room as her room in Sesshomaru's castle. Something warm and fuzzy rubbed against her side again. She smiled already knowing who it is. She looked down to see a fluffy white rabbit with long floppy ears, with black shaggy tips and a patch of black on its head. She reached out and scratched it behind one of its ears. It stretched out lazily. She giggled when she found the spot that made his foot start thumping against her thigh. "G'morning Kuroshiro." (Kuro=black shiro=white) The rabbit squeaked it's good morning. (Rabbits squeak right) Kagome felt something shift by her feet. She looked down and noticed the tangle of sheets and the one big feathery white wing and the big leathery bat like wing. Kagome smiled. She threw the sheets off her, effectively covering Kuroshiro.(Kuroshiro is my own original character. I own him. Take him and god help u. you will face my all mighty wrath...if ur smaller then me 'cause im a coward -_-;;;) She crawled over to the sleeping figure and located what she presumed to be its head and waists.  
  
Her smile spread when she leapt up slightly and landed straddling its waist. She let out an 'eepp' of surprise when the figure quickly sat up and banged its head on her back. The force of the impact sent her forward, making her face plant into the bed between its calves's. The person grabbed the back of her yukata and yanked her back to its chest. Her head spun with the sudden movement. "Thank Kami-sama (god) your finally awake." A soft yet masculine voice said in relief as strong arms rapped around her waist. "How long have I been out?" she asked leaning her head back on the person shoulder. There was a flash of light to there right.  
  
In place of the rabbit was now a young man...err demon. He had bright red eyes. His bangs were black; they were shaggy and cut short on the left side but long on the right side. They were spiked outward and upward. The rest of his hair was cut short and shaggy it was a snow white. He had big, long, and floppy ears that went down to his knees. He was wearing a white top that has two Chinese still buttons on the left side were it fastens. It opens up in a circular shape to show off his chest then re-fastens about right after his ribs showing off his well muscled stomach. (Eee danaru help me Miroku's takin over.) He had long legs...really long legs. Kagome came up to about were his ribs ended. And was wearing black baggy pants. And had a red sash and wrist guards. "You've been out for about half a day." He said in a deep voice.  
  
Kagome abruptly turned around in the others persons arms. "A day? Is that true Kamui?" (Kamui = god power. "KAMI" for God. "I "for authority "he who represents the authority of God. It also means "the one who hunts God's will" one who HUNTS those bestowed with god's might. If u read the manga series X/1999 u now that it's a direct quote.) The man now known as Kamui was slim and pale but not sickly so. He wasn't very tall; he was about Kagome's height. He had on his left side a large whit angle like wing and on his right a big black as night bat like wing. He looked a lot like a male version of Kagome, without the wings. He had raven black hair cut short and misty blue eyes. Eyes exactly like the first time she met him.( does that even make sense. Im not good at transitions so just go along with it.)  
  
He and a couple of his friends had been a new student at kagome's school. She sensed they all had a strange energy to them. It didn't feel demon but it wasn't human either. She decided to confront them about it at lunch after 4th period.(I don't know the Japanese school system so ill just use mine. ^_^.) When lunch came around she was mildly surprised when they confronted her first in the stairway. Apparently they sensed something weird from her also. After a while she managed to convince them to meet her at the front gate after school and go to her house to explain them selves. So after a few hours of talking at the shrine they learned about the well and Kagome. She in turn learned that they were the dragons of heaven the seven seals. They and the dragons of earth were destined to fight for the fate of the world. The dragons of heaven for humanity and the people in the world. And the dragons of earth for...the earth. They would wipe out all of mankind and save the slowly dieing earth.  
  
In the battle for the fate of the world Kamui's child hood friend Kotori was slain by her own brother. Her brother, Fuma, turns out it was his destiny to take the space left when Kamui chose. When Kamui chose to fight for the seven seals the dragons of heaven (Kamui was sort of like the deciding factor he could either fight for the world along with the seven harbingers/earth, or he could fight for mankind with the seven seals. He chose to save mankind, so Kotori and Fuma could live, and fight with the seven seals.) Fuma lost his memory and heart and became the other Kamui. Fuma was destined to fill the gap that Kamui left when he chose. Witch ever side Kamui picked Fuma would become the Kamui for the other side.  
  
Since Kamui chose the dragons of heaven he also chose for Fuma. Fuma became a dragon of earth. Many of the dragons of heaven died. Accept for two. Kamui and Sabura.(Sabura most likely be in my story) All the dragons of earth died. All accept Fuma. Kamui was able to save Fuma and bring him back to himself. The dragons of heaven won. The fact Kagome was still standing was proof of that. They including Fuma all became fast friends. Later Kagome found out that Kamui's and Fuma's mismatched wings stood for the fact that they were of both heaven and hell. Good and evil. After becoming good friends and a lot of discussing, it was decided that Kamui would come with her to the past ( I know the well doesn't work for every one but for the story lets say that u can go through the well if Kagome lets u. m kay ^_^) while Fuma would stay in there time and take notes and collect all there homework for them from school. Lets just say when Kamui showed up Inuyasha wasn't too happy. He threw a huge tantrum. He kept yelling that they didn't need him and he didn't feel like babysitting another week human and that he was stupid. Which is total crap, Kamui could definitely hold his own against Inuyasha. Eventually they (kag& Kamui) got tired of his yelling and left for Sesshomaru's and Kamui stayed there to collect shards. Anyway back to the present now. "Yes. Why is something wrong." Kamui asked in concern. "No. Its just that my awakening is tonight and it looks like it's dinner time."  
  
Bum Bum Bum. I hope the Dragon thing wasn't as confusing as I think it is. R&R if its confusing ill change it so it doesn't have the X/1999 story. Heh u will hafta wait till the next chap to see or rather read the awakening. And meet the others. 


	7. Awakening

ELLO!! Sorry I didn't update sat my friends and me had a huge anime party last week then I need to find something out first then and my grandpas in the hospital T_T. His leg is clotted again. They hafta take veins out of his arm and put them in his leg. If this happens again or doesn't work they will hafta amputate...anyway on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: *runs up and down street in front of Kurama's waving arms and yelling * KURAMA KURAMA GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!!! *Kurama's window opens. Kurama's head pops out * Kurama: what is it suchi. Suchi: it came it came! The paper work finally came! Kurama: what paper work? Suchi: the paper work saying I own yyh and iy. *Hopes up into tree next to window * SEE! *Holds it out in front of him * Kurama: uh...su-chan darling that's a cement block with writing on it. * Sweat drops* Suchi: uh *block suddenly becomes heavy and is dropped..... Straight onto Kuwabara's head. Shiro (Kurama's mom): hunny is that crazy stalker back. *Sweat drops* uh... I own Kuroshiro and Kagi. *Kurama sweat drops) Kuwabaka: and Kazuo belongs to chillkat  
  
SEMI IMPORTANT If the dragon story in the last chap didn't make sense don't worry about it. My story has nothing to do with the x series. All u need to know is Kamui has wings and cool powers.  
  
Awakening ^_^ finally  
  
Last time  
  
Anyway back to the present now. "Yes. Why is something wrong." Kamui asked in concern. "No. Its just that my awakening is tonight and it looks like it's already near dinner time" Replied Kagome. (I don't feel like typing out what happened all day)  
  
This chap:  
  
Before anything else could be said the door burst open presenting a wondrous crane youkai standing at the door. He stood as tall as Sesshoumaru with snow-white skin; he had beautiful black markings over his eyes, reminding Kagome of extreme fashion model's eye makeup. His eyes were a perfect smoky gray; his hair was a beautiful white, not silver like Sesshomaru's but perfect white. But what really caught your attention were his wings they were as white as his hair with black tips at the very bottom, sort of outlining the wings. He wore silky pants that slightly flowed, while his shirt was like a gown, when reaching the waist it split into four pieces, two strips for the front while there was two strips for the back flowing delicately with each movement. ( and don't flame me about him ok I asked permission to use this character from the other that made him)  
  
"Your finally awake I see." He said in a calm smooth voice. "Hey Kazuo." Kagome greeted him cheerfully. Kamui and Kuroshiro went to stand outside her door while Kagome got dressed. As she did she chatted happily with Kazuo.he had his back turned to her. She wasn't worried about him peeking. Kagome trusted him the most out of the whole group. He held his honor and pride above all. But when it came to his friends he threw his pride out the window to help them. (um chillkat did I get his personality ok or is he OOC) Kagome first met him when she went on a trip to the central lands with Sesshy. Kazuo was like a son to the lord of the central lands.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Flash back ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Kagome had first met Kazuo at dinner. She was so excited. In her time the only well known legend of a demon was kagome's favorite story. Kazuo was the demon of that legend. She was soo happy knowing that she was sitting next to the only youkai she read about in her time before she went through the well. She remembered the story instantly when she first saw him.  
  
"Long ago on Mt. Tanigawa there was once a beautiful crane. There was no other quite like this creature, for it is said that it was a youkai, but this youkai would harm no one out of evil. He was the most beautiful creature in all the land; he was as white as the snow-covered mountains, while his eyes held the great storms of the earth. Many would climb Mt. Tanigawa to seek the crane; they all knew that the crane stood for peace, wisdom, and time. But their minds were foolish when they asked the great crane life's many questions; they would not heed the crane's warnings and asked him their questions of greed and foolishness nevertheless. No one knows the price they paid for their foolishness, but they knew it must be horrible for they hid themselves in cloaks as they ran from the mountain, to live a life of seclusion. After dinner sesshy had to go to a meeting and Kazuo offered to show her around.  
  
*****Later *******  
  
She leaned forward and thrust off her heal to gain more speed, sending her gliding past Kazuo with infinite grace. "So you say in your world you glide on ice with short blades for fun and for sport?" he asked excitedly as he tried to keep up with the figure that possessed all his attention. "Yes its simply called ice skating, I used to ice skate all the time when I was little." She said dreamily as she spun numerous 360s. "Before you came through the well?" gliding over to her catching her by the waist to stop the spinning. Her hair was loose and flowing richly down her back now, they laid her combs on the embankment of the lake so they would not get damaged. She looked up at him with her wild hair and carefree eyes and astounded him. "Tell me Kazuo why do ask me questions if you already know the answer?" he could see the innocent puzzlement all over her face. Taking her hand, they started to glide slowly around the edge of the lake. He remembered how she proposed the idea to glide on the frozen lake when they were heading back to the castle, he couldn't help but cave to her request. He smiled as he pushed them faster and faster, her hand gripped his for safety. " I do not know everything, I just know a few things. For instance when I saw you today I could see images of you in a world much different than ours which I assumed to be the future, and then I just knew the rest. As far as you adventures with Lord Sesshomaru's half brother. But don't worry I never tell my knowledge to others." Kazuo possessed the ability to sometimes see parts and flashes of a person's life when he first met them. They were now going so fast she was quite positive she was going to die. "Kazuo slow down!" She heard his light laugh before hearing his words. "As you wish." She looked to see him release his glorious wings to slow them down like a parachute. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ End flash back ^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Kazuo is so cute She dressed in a beautiful white kimono with red trim and sash. When she got out Kamui said, "So kagome im guessing your hungry." at that moment Kagomes stomach, growled loudly. Kagome blushed, Kamui chuckled, and Kazuo held a look of amusement, and Kuroshiro was full out laughing. Once he calmed down they and a blushing kagome walked to the dinning room they weren't surprised to find everyone there. "Good morning everyone." Said kagome cheerfully. "More like evening." Commented Sesshomaru. "Its nice to know your awake kagome." Said Kagi. (Shadow)  
  
Kagi had shaggy black, which was cut two about mid back length, hair back in a low ponytail. His bangs went down to the tip of his nose. They were done that way so they would cover his eyes. Kagi couldn't see. He was blind. There were two big black velvety ears sticking out of the side of his head. Twitching from side to side. He wore a black latex cat body suit thingy that covered his whole body.  
  
The back calf part, and the under arms of his lower arms was cut out on the suit. He also wore a large black, baggy sash over it that sagged down too his upper thigh. The suit was specially made and had a spell on it so Kagi could manipulate it with his energy. He had large leathery bat wings. They looked like they were cut out of leather because you couldn't see any of the bones in them. They were pointed and jagged at the bottom like raven wings. He was half bat, and half raven youkai. Mostly bat though. Kagi was also from Kagomes world.  
  
:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P flash back :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P  
  
She had just returned from a trip in sengoku Jidai (sp) she had instantly felt the two-youkai auras. She could tell they were both male. One aura seemed weak and beaten. With her slightly enhanced sense she could smell blood. A lot of blood. She hoped up out of the well and opened the door. She was not expecting the sight that greeted her. On the ground in front of her was a bloody and beaten Kagi. He had two long bloody gashes, one going over each eye.  
  
A large ugly green demon with red eyes (its always red eyes) stood over Kagi. Kagome instantly recognized the read eyes as a sign of blood rage. Kagome could tell by Kagi's aura that if he hadn't been blinded the demon would be dead. Kagome searched his aura some more. She could tell he was by nature very timid and kind.  
  
What startled Kagome was his calm resignation he had towards his fate. Kagome gasped as the demon noticed her and readied his claws to rip her head off. Kagome noticed Kagi's ear twitch in her direction. Before the blow struck Kagome Kagi jumped in the way. Taking the blow meant for her. Kagome stood frozen and watched as his body slumped to the ground. (The demon didn't take his head off don't worry) Kagome quickly recovered from her daze when the demon readied to make the deathblow on the fallen Kagi. She quickly unsheathed her katana.  
  
She charged it with her blue miko energy and cut the demon in two. It instantly turned to dust. Kagome dropped down to Kagi's side and with great difficulty got him into her room. She was never so happy that her family had left to her aunts. Once she got him into her bed she healed all of his wounds she was saddened when the wounds on his eyes healed but left horrible scars over his eyes that made it so he couldn't open his eyes. They wouldn't heal right because they had been laced with magic so the couldn't heal properly.  
  
When he awoke he surprised Kagome by not yelling or striking out at her. He simply asked what happened and why he wasn't dead. Kagome told him then asked why he took the blow meant for her. "I could sense the purity in your soul and the power of the Shikon no tama. I was born to protect the guardian of the Shikon." That's when Kagome remembered Midoriko saying something about people born to protect her. Kagome decided to make sure he wasn't lying. And sure enough when she looked at the skin over his left collarbone there was a pink circle, marking him as a being with ties to the Shikon. "Why was that demon after you." She asked softly. "I was on my way here when I ran into a demon. He threatened your existence so I fought him." "Oh. Thank you.".  
  
###@#@#@#@#@#@#@ end flash back #@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Kagi still bore the scares over his eyes. But he had improved his sense to make up for his lack of sight. Now he could easily move around as though he never lost his sight. He could easily sense a person's soul or aura in battle not to mention he had some of the best hearing. He used a sort of echolocation to tell were inanimate objects were. He had a jagon eye put in. it was different then normal ones it still gave him telepathic powers put it didn't see like a regular eye instead it saw the world through thermal vision. (I think that's what u call it. U now what im talking about right were you see a person or things body heat or temperature) he only used it during battle.  
  
Looking around the room Kagome noticed the two other figures sitting at the table as she sat down to eat. She smiled at them. "Hello Megaria (pronounced Magelya). Hello Nataku." "Hello Kagome. Nice to see your awake." They both spoke in unison. They both had white hair cut short. They both looked almost exactly alike except for their eyes. Nataku had royal blue eyes were as Megaria's left eye was blue and his right was red. (just the iris not the whole eye). They were both twins. Not by birth though. Megaria was born in Europe and had a slight ascent. He came over to Japan with his parents. They were killed soon after by a demon in blood rage. He was found and adopted by demon lord of the eastern lands Azuma. (East, eastern Japan ^_^) He was adopted using, one of the many types of youkai blood bond rituals. None of his looks changed because they were all griffon youkai. (u now with a lions body the head and wings of a falcon. By the way in there demon forms they have two wing like ears. Not in there human form though. So they don't have wing ears now...is that confusing)  
  
Megaria and Nataku became known as the Higashi (east) Souseiji (twins). Both bared the same symbol as Kagi. Showing the were protectors of the protectress. Megaria almost always wore his white cape. It had three straps on it, over the right side of his chest. At the current moment Nataku was wearing a white Chinese still top. (u r going to see a lot of Chinese still close there my fav) with that he wore a pair of loose white pants that cuffed at the bottom. He had a long, wide ribbon wrapped once around his neck. The two ends waved and slithered in the air as if they were alive. (if u haven't seen the manga or anime- now bare with me – Nataku's weapon is a giant long and I mean long, ribbon. O-o;;; he controls the ribbon using psychic powers...I think: He can use it too bind or stab enemies. Or block attacks. It's a lot stronger than regular ribbon.)  
  
After she and the others sat down servants came out with food. They ate in a comfortable silence until Sesshomaru broke it with his emotionless yet slightly softened voice. "Kagome. You do remember what tonight is?" "Hai (yes)."She replied. "We should get ready. It will be time soon." He noted off handedly. They all nodded their heads in agreement and went there separate ways. Kazuo and Kagome went to the hot springs and bathed. After they soaked for a while. Then they redressed in a different set of the same clothes they had on earlier. They were all gathered in Kagomes room. All the guys were wearing outfits like Kazuo with red sashes. They gathered in a half circle around her bed. Kagome crawled to the center of her bed and sat on her knees. She put her hands in a prayer position.  
  
(I want to change the world kazamo co kate ca mo change my mind journey to dyosazumi!! Opps ^___^;;;; sorry for interrupting my friend Tara just got me the Best of Inuyasha soundtrack. GODS I LOVE IT LOVE LOVE LOVE!!!! CHANGE THE WORLD IS MY Fav!!! Ive been listening to change the world non- stop for two days straight even while I slept!! Its going on three. So it goes without saying I know almost the whole song now. ^___^)  
  
The half of the Shikon she possessed thrummed with power as her body glowed blue. (I know kik stole the shards and when they left off at season one Naraku had basically the whole jewel but its my story and I say I t didn't happen) Kagome cried out as her bones creaked and grew. Kagome screamed as cuts stared forming on her body spurting blood, as though she was being torn apart from the inside out. Kagome's ears, hair, and hands changed. She cried out, and wept as symbols were burned into her flesh. Making it sizzle. She collapsed forward on her hands and knees. All was quite as Kagome panted for breath. It had only been a minute but seemed as if it were an eternity.  
  
Blood coated kagome's body and bed. It churned and rippled as it pored and oozed off the sides of the bed, like some sick jokesters idea of a waterfall. Kagome suddenly screamed again as the muscles on her back rippled and stretched. Bones and muscle alike thrust upward forming two living arcs of flesh. The two arcs struggled upward, to kagome's pain, to tare threw her flesh. The skin cracked and tore as the muscle and bone continued to push against it. A sickening rip was heard along with Kagomes ear piercing scream as her back was torn to shreds.  
  
Blood was thrown everywhere including on the faces of her friends as four wings burst forth. Kagomes miko energy whirled around her. Forming crackles of lightning and sparks to run along her skin to heal her wounds. She slowly sat up and looked at the guys. They stared blinking dumbly for a while as they kept staring. "What are you sta-ahh!" Kagomes questioned turned into a scream as she realized what they were staring at.... Her clothes had been purified, torn, and burned of her.  
  
SHE WAS 100% COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY NAKED!!!! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"!!! She screamed and quickly covered herself with a pillow. The guys blushed and turned around. Kagome wrapped the sheet around her toga stile. She got up and walked over to the full-length mirror by her vanity. She stared into the mirror it returned her gaze to her and she gasped at what she saw. Her eyes were a bright vibrant red. Her hair was a snow white and went down to her ankles. She examined her long sharp claws and fangs. Her ears were now long and pointed like an elf's. She had beautiful, though a hell of a lot different then Sesshy's, red markings. They were in the form of crosses. They went right over her eyes.  
  
The arms of the crosses rested right under each of her eyes. Stopping before they crossed her nose. The top part ended at her eyebrows, acting sort of like eye shadow. On her forehead was a pink and white tinted circle representing the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Flames surrounded it. The flames were an array of colors. Red for fire, blue for ice, snow, and water, silver for wind, green for earth, yellow for lightning, pink for purity, white for light, and black for shadow. Her main and largest pair of wings were pure white with red tips. Beneath that there was a set of smaller bat like wings as black as midnight.  
  
There was a large pink dragon that curled and twisted on her back and around the wings. Its head rested in the middle of the star shaped scar were the Shikon was torn out of. It had eight hands, in each hand rested a different symbol. In one hand rested a flame. In the second a raindrop. In the third a small tornado. In the fourth a green leaf. In the fifth a streak of lightning. In the sixth the Shikon. In the seventh a white star. In the eighth a black star.  
  
(AAAHHHHH!!!!!! My cd players batteries are dying!!! NOOOOO!!!! Must find batteries *runs off *)  
  
The end of the tail rested on her right shoulder. Well it wasn't really the end the tail split into eight slightly smaller, other dragons. The red dragon was wrapped around her neck, like a choker. The blue one snaked up the side of her face and up the cross on her right eye its head resting in between the arms of the cross. A silver one slithered over her chest, head resting on her left collarbone. A green dragon wormed its way down between her breasts. Its body curled underneath her left breast, its head dipping downward resting five to six inches after her ribs. (Im running out of movement for the dragons -_-;;;)  
  
The yellow dragon curved to the left and under her right breast. It flowed down her chest, across her stomach. It came to a stop at her bellybutton. Its jaws were wide open lying on either side of her bellybutton. The white one skimmed over her chest and left shoulder and wrapped around her left arm. Its head resting on the knuckle of her middle finger. The black dragon burned its way across her right shoulder and weaved its way down and around her right arm. Its head rested on her wrist. (Can u tell towards the end I got desperate for words to describe the dragons' movement? ^_^).  
  
Each of the flames and symbols in the dragons' hands represented the elements she controlled. The dragons themselves represented her control over the elemental dragons. Kagome turned around and noticed the other studying her. After a few minutes of this Kagome broke the silence. "Well if your just going to stare all day, im going to go take a bath." With that she headed towards her private hot springs. She didn't get very far before she collapsed. They were all at her side in an instant. Kuroshiro holding her in his arms. "What happened to her." He asked.  
  
(HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I FOUND BATTERIES!!!! YAY)  
  
"She has lost to much blood." Answered while cutting the skin on his left shoulder with one his claws and kneeled before her. "I can only give so much blood. We will all half to share some of are blood." Stated Sesshomaru as he picked up the half conscious Kagome and held her to him. "Kagome. Im going to need you to bite onto my shoulder and take some blood. You'll need to do the same with the others." She nodded weakly. She hesitated slightly before sinking her fangs into the cut.  
  
(Mwahahahah!! I am count Dracula fear me!! Suchi: who. Dracula: Dracula. U now Vlad the Impaler the dark prince. Suchi: u mean ozzy ozborne. Dracula: dark prince. Not prince of darkness jeez. Suchi: ohh!!) Kagome was surprised. His blood was as sweet as sugar. (I don't like honey XP) she couldn't get enough of it.  
  
She was tempted to drink him dry until he pulled her away and she was placed in Kamui's arms. She didn't hesitate as she plunged her fangs into his shoulder. She didn't hear his gasp of surprise. She was focused solely on his blood. It was just as sweet as Sesshomaru's. She drank deeply until she was pulled away and placed in the next person's arms. She didn't know whom and didn't care. All her senses were focused on the occupants of the room and there blood. She could smell Sesshomaru and Kamui's blood. She could her all there hearts beat. She could feel all their pulses. She could see their pulses beat as there hearts pumped blood through their veins. Her eyes were red with blood lust.  
  
She was passed from person to person until each had given blood. She sat there in kazoos arms panting trying to squelch her hunger for blood. After the red had leaked from her eyes Kagome snuggled into Kazuo and passed out. The others silently left the room. All except Kazuo and Kagi. They both took Kagome into her private hot springs and cleaned her up and dressed her in a red yukata. Her wings were pulled close to her. Kazuo laid down in her bed with her under the covers as she snuggled closer to him. Kagi leapt up onto the ceiling. He dug the claws on his feet into the ceiling as he hung upside down from the ceiling. His wings wrapped around him as he slept like a bat.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
bonus thingy  
  
Lyrics 'Change the World' I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD  
  
Kaze o kakenukete  
  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
  
Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite  
  
CHANGE MY MIND  
  
Jounetsu tayasazuni  
  
Takanaru nirai e te o nobaseba  
  
Kagayakeru hazusa  
  
IT'S WONDERLAND  
  
Hai iro no sora no kanata  
  
Nani ka oitekita  
  
Kimi wa mayoi nagara sagashi tsuzukeru  
  
Kimi no kokoro furueteta  
  
Asu no mienai yo  
  
Nani mo shinjirarezu mimi o fusagu  
  
Kimi ni deatatoki hountou no ibasho mitsuketa  
  
Nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte bokura mezameru  
  
I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD  
  
Nido to mayowanai  
  
Kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba dokomademo  
  
Toberu sa  
  
CHANGE MY MIND  
  
Jounetsu tayasazuni  
  
Shiranai ashita e tsubasa hiroge  
  
Habatakeru hazusa  
  
IT'S WONDERLAND  
  
Bokura wa onaji sekai o oyogi tsuzuketeru  
  
Tagai no negai e todoku hima de  
  
Minna onaji fuan kakaete sasae aeru yo  
  
Tachi domaru shunkan ni  
  
Mitsumeteru kono basho ni iru  
  
I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD  
  
Kono te hanasazu ni  
  
Mimamoru hitomi o uketometara  
  
Nan datte dekiru hazu  
  
CHANGE MY MIND  
  
Hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
  
Donna koto mo  
  
Tsukinukete ikou  
  
IT'S WONDERLAND  
  
I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD  
  
Kaze o kakenukete  
  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
  
Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite  
  
CHANGE MY MIND  
  
Jounetsu tayasazuni  
  
Takanaru mirai e  
  
Te o nobaseba  
  
Kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
IT'S WONDERLAND  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Sorry for the long wait see this is why I don't have long chapters it takes me forever to type. So vote for long chaps fewer updates or more updates smaller chaps.  
  
Vote for pairings ( I would appreciate it if u could send ur votes to me through email please)  
  
Fluffy/kag/kur  
  
Hiei/kag/kur  
  
Kur/kag/yuske  
  
Or any other pairings u would like to suggest except Hiei the only way Hiei is ganna be with kagome is if it's a kag/kur/hiei pairing  
  
Vote for who should be with Sango  
  
Mia Mia = here ya go  
  
ptbear = the yuyu gang will be in ina few chaps there are a few characters and things I hafta.....clean up first.  
  
Allicat= here ya go  
  
kizuna4me= noooooo!!! No one can take Kurama from me. If u do u will forever be doomed to have ur eyes burn with the images of a naked kuwabara and keade.....o god!!!!!!! I shoodent of said that!!!! now I cant get the image out of my mind!!!!! it burns it burns AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kizuna4me= THANK U!!!!  
  
AnimeFreakNikore = don't worry about it the dragon story is not impartant. The yuyu gang while come in ina couple chaps im still deciding on the pairings  
  
Cresent Moon22000= here ya go if u want a sesshy kag fic vote for it  
  
chelsie = it was just u.....its also about x the series and manga  
  
IceYoukaiEnchantress= THANKS A LOT!!! here ya go  
  
Melshenia = uh what parts confusing 


End file.
